


Secret Avengers

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Sofia the First (Cartoon), Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Caper Fic, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: A four-member team of (mostly) female Avengers work together to pull off a heist.





	Secret Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by Tessa Thompson's request to Kevin Feige for a movie that involved Black Widow, The Wasp, Scarlet Witch, and Valkyrie teaming up. There are admittedly two alternate versions of this: one with Disney Animated Canon characters posing as the MCU characters, and another with the actual MCU characters. I might consider writing one, the other, or both; I'm a busy guy.

Kim Possible was no stranger to danger and anger, but this was ridiculous. Her date night had been unceremoniously canceled once again for the fifth time in a row, the result of her boss calling her in for an emergency mission. Again. She was considered lucky that Ron himself was understanding and allowed her to go on ahead, but she couldn't help but feel perturbed that her opportunities to reconnect with him during the college years seemed to drift away from her grasp every time. _I curse the day I allowed Fury to persuade me to enlist in **S.H.I.E.L.D.**._ Dressed in a purple shirt, black pants with a purple line on the sides, grey shoes, and tight grey gloves (her usual uniform), Kim exited the elevator of the Helicarrier and entered the bridge, where her boss stood overseeing the operations beforehand.

"Alright, boss. What's the stitch?"

"2:00 AM, New Avengers Facility, Upstate New York. An important material was stolen from under our noses. I need you to recover it for us."

A frown crossed Kim's face as she contemplated the situation, "Okay, fair enough. You said it was _'stolen under our noses'_?"

"I understand you're mad at me for interrupting your personal recreational activities, but there was no one else I could call."

"Not even Mockingbird or Agent 13?"

A shake of Fury's head caught Kim off guard. "Huh. I guess this is serious. When do I start?"

"You just did."

The director of **_S.H.I.E.L.D._** gestured his head behind him, "Your uniform is waiting for you in your quarters."

Upon entering said quarters, the agent found a black outfit with grey webbing, a **_S.H.I.E.L.D._** logo on her right shoulder and a red hourglass symbol over the stomach area. It also features the familiar pair of Widow's Bite tasers, a utility belt, and two thigh holsters with built-in boots. Also on the bed was a pair of the service handgun of the intelligence agency: the 3rd Generation Glock 17. Magazines of additional ammunition were in their respective boxes. _Kill me now and get it over with..._ The uniform was a little tight...emphasis on the "little". Loading and chambering her Glock 17's before slipping them into her holsters, Kim then gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Turning around and sticking out her posterior, she huffed in contempt. _Seriously, kill me in any fashion to spare me the humiliation...and pain._ Eventually, she had to leave her room and report to the bridge, which is exactly what she did.

"Ooh! Aren't you a solid showstopper?" Kim glanced over her shoulder to find a 12-year-old **_S.H.I.E.L.D._** Agent now marching beside her. She had long, wavy blonde hair that was kept together by a dark violet headband, blue eyes, fair skin, and a bluish-black catsuit that zipped up the front and had fingerless gloves with a **_S.H.I.E.L.D._** logo on the shoulders. It also had two belts (one of which had a red hourglass symbol on it and the other had lots of different pouches), built-in black flats, and a thigh holster that held a FNP-45 Tactical with a red dot sight. But above all else, this particular _**S.H.I.E.L.D.**_ agent had a completely optimistic and headstrong personality going for her.

"Yes. Thank you for the compliment, Agent 13. It's not at all condescending for me to endure."

"I didn't mean for it to be condescending, Kim," Agent 13 smiled with a confused head tilt.

"Let's hope so. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Fury called me to the bridge so I can oversee your mission as it unfolds."

"So you can oversee my mission unfold or so the entire **_S.H.I.E.L.D._** staff can oversee my mission unfold?"

_"... Both?"_

"That's what I thought."

Both Kim and Agent 13 reported to the bridge, where Fury was waiting for them.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," the former crossed her arms.

"Come on, Kim. This mission couldn't be less different from the ones you've accomplished in the past," the latter patted her shoulder.

"Actually, it _is_." Fury marched over and produced a pair of scissors. A pair of peculiar-looking scissors. Taking them by the finger rings, he began to cut the air and work his way down. Suddenly, a magical portal magically appeared out of thin air, surprising Kim and enchanting Agent 13. Fury marched over to Kim and placed the scissors in her hands. "Yeah, you're welcome." Gazing at her newly-acquired object, Kim placed them in her belt pocket and walked through the portal.

* * *

 

"Sashi, please calm down."

"Why should I? You almost died, Penn!"

" _Almost!_ I _almost_ died!"

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?!"

Penn Zero and Sashi Kobayashi were an odd couple to say the least. However, that's probably why the school found them to be the most popular. When their part-time hero occupations were revealed, this only increased their popularity and kick-started their new professions as real-life heroes for the city. Of course, with all the drama and peer pressure you would normally associate with high school, this proved easier said than done.

The two of them were walking down the streets of Middleburg as they discussed this business.

"Well, not exactly, but I expected it to assuage your fears."

"My fears are not assuaged, Penn!" Sashi glanced down and rubbed her arm, "I'm just worried that one of us might get killed in the line of fire and...do things we might regret in our anger."

_. . ._

_Well, that was completely unexpected._

"Sashi...you don't have to worry about me and I don't have to worry about you. You know why? Because we look out for each other, and we always got each other's backs. We're going to be okay."

Sashi herself sighed and spared a gaze at Penn, "I hope so, Penn."

"I _know_ so, Sashi."

The both of them moved in for a kiss, embracing each other in the process. Even though they were in danger of presumably perishing on a mission without notice, they took comfort in the fact that they would be together in death should the occasion arise. A kiss that seemingly lasted for eternity, it was inevitably broken by a third voice.

"Excuse me."

Penn and Sashi gasped as they broke away from the kiss, glancing toward what seemed to be a magical portal to another dimension. In its pathway stood a teenage girl with fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and a bluish-black catsuit straight of a spy film. Two Glock 17 handguns rested in two thigh holsters, and her arms were crossed in a manner of nonchalant contempt.

"I hate to intrude on your little make-out session, but which one of you is Sashi Kobayashi?"

Penn felt his protective instincts take over as he stepped in front of Sashi and shielded her, "And who's asking?"

"Well, definitely _not_ me, contrary to popular belief. I serve on behalf of a secret intelligence agency known as **_S.H.E.I.L.D._**."

 ** _"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"_**   Sashi stepped out in front of Penn and approached her, "As in _**S** upreme **H** eadquarters, **I** nternational **E** spionage, **L** aw- **E** nforcement **D** ivision_?"

"..." Kim could only blink in bewilderment before responding, "Actually, it's _**S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention, **E** nforcement and **L** ogistics **D** ivision_ now, but just **_S.H.I.E.L.D._**. So you've heard of us?"

"Who hasn't? Ever since the Battle of New York a few years ago, **_S.H.I.E.L.D._** 's involvement in otherworldly situations has been gradually made well-known."

"Indeed, and that's why I'm here." Gesturing to the portal, Kim elaborated: "I need your help, Sashi. I can't tell you what it is, you can never ask me about it later...and some people may get hurt or shot up in the process."

Penn and Sashi exchanged looks before the latter stepped away from the former, "Whose tech are we stealing?"

"You'll know on the way. I'll...let you say your goodbyes." Kim turned towards the portal and stepped through as Sashi watched on. Turning back to her boyfriend, Sashi shot Penn a sympathetic smile and apologized.

"Sorry, Penn."

"Don't apologize. I'll be waiting when you get back...or whenever you and her need help."

"Hehe. Good to know." Sashi planted a kiss on Penn's check, turned tail to enter the portal, and turned around to give him one last wave goodbye before stepping inside. Glancing around, she found herself floating in the depths of space(?). Actually, it was an ominous planet drenched in different shades of red. She noticed Kim bouncing her way to another portal and immediately bounced after her.

"Where are we?"

"It's called Titan! I needed to make a quick stop here. Our next recruit is this way!"

Kim and Sashi jumped through the portal, unaware of what their destination had in store for them.


End file.
